darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Al Kharid palace
The Al Kharid palace is the residence of The Emir and the seat of government for the emirate of Al Kharid. Hassan, the Emir's chancellor, is present in the palace's throne room and features in a quest. Osman, the emirate's spymaster, is found just inside the palace. Before the player completes the quest Stolen Hearts, the entrance to the palace is forbidden by the Emir. Tour of the palace The entire place is intended to display the wealth and power of the Emir. It is the largest and most impressive building in the city of Al Kharid itself, with expensive architectural details. The furniture and other furnishings throughout the palace are ornate and opulent. Many finely-carved statues made of a dark desert stone are situated throughout the palace and courtyard. The statues all depict the same man, but it is unknown if the person is the Emir or someone else. As Al Kharid is in the northern Kharidian Desert, one conspicuous display of wealth is the lavish use of water, with an open fountain in the courtyard and many non-desert plants throughout the palace. Courtyard and ground floor An impenetrable hedge surrounds almost the entire the palace and is made of lush bushes found nowhere else in Al Kharid. A gap in the northern hedge serves as the single entrance to the palace grounds. There is no gate or other means to bar entry to the palace grounds. Nevertheless, the palace is defended, as many Al-Kharid warriors can be found throughout the courtyard and the entire ground floor of the palace. If one of the warriors is attacked, his comrades rush to his aid. The warriors can also be pick-pocketed, by players with sufficient Thieving skill. The fountain in the courtyard can be used as a source of Water, where vials, jugs, and buckets can be filled for free. This is a more convenient source than the city's well, which requires a bucket for use. The east and west wings of the palace border the courtyard. These serve as the barracks for the warriors, with well-made divans and other furniture present for their use. Each wing has one or two ornate chests that can be opened and searched, but no items are ever found in them. The east wing has a Cabbage spawn, while the west wing has a Jug of water spawn. The doors to the wings are permanently open. In earlier times, the doors could be opened and closed, which led to a number of tactical ruses when players trained on the warriors. The throne room makes up the entire southern part of the palace and is where Hassan can be found. Stairs here lead to the . First floor The interior of the first floor consists of a single, large L-shaped room with many fine furnishings. Three ornate chests are in the eastern part of the room, one of which is the solution to a Treasure Trails clue. A balcony encompasses the outside of the first floor. To the north-east, it opens up into a large area, where what appears to be a golden pavilion provides shade. The pavilion cannot be entered. Although the courtyard and nearby ground-level parts of Al Kharid can be seen from the balcony, no living creatures (people, camels, pets, etc.) can be seen on the ground level. Thus, the balcony does not allow players to train ranged or magic on the warriors in the courtyard. A set of stairs on the balcony leads to the . Second floor The second floor is the roof of palace. A skylight allows views of the southern part of the first floor. Many plants are grown in containers on the roof, exposed to the open despite the desert conditions of Al Kharid. An inaccessible two-story tower stands on the eastern part of the roof. The tower appears to be capped with a gold dome, another sign of wealth like the outdoor plants. Players cannot enter the tower from the roof or from within the palace. Some player speculate that the tower is where the Emir is hiding. Inhabitants NPCs * Hassan * Osman Monsters * Al-Kharid warriors Quests * Prince Ali Rescue used to be started by speaking to Chancellor Hassan, who is in the southern room of the palace next to the bank. * Diamond in the Rough can be started by talking to Ozan at the base of the stairs near the palace gate. Category:Locations Category:Interactive scenery Category:Al Kharid